<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't leave easily by majorbitchwillgraham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684912">I won't leave easily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham'>majorbitchwillgraham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Molly thought it was her Will was fucking, Visions, focuses on Will's experience, happens while Hannibal is in prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbitchwillgraham/pseuds/majorbitchwillgraham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Will having visions of Hannibal while yes, having sex with Molly..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't leave easily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Btw feel free to comment anything on this or the other stories! I'd love to know thoughts about the characters, plot, etc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Will sees Hannibal while having sex with Molly, it happens fast. He is topping her, the pleasure starting to build inside him, and when he opens his eyes, Hannibal is in her place, his hands on Will's neck as well, giving him a look that is so vulnerable, that Will immediately freaks out because of it and because of the vision alone. He shakes and the vision disappears but he is also not in the mood for the rest of the night and Molly sees something really bad just happened and is worried about him, she understands and she rubs his back reassuringly when he gets off of her, she knows her husband has many memories that disturb him. Will at the same time can't believe and wants to ignore what just happened so he focuses on falling asleep.</p><p>When it happens for the second time, he thinks "here it comes", like he would've been naive if he had thought it wouldn't happen again. Hannibal is closing his eyes, in bliss. Will blinks, tries looking away, tries not to show that much that something is happening to him again. But it's in vain and Molly notices again, she holds his face in her hand and it only makes everything worse, Will's skin burns and his eyes are filled with light, from Hannibal's kitchen, and he remembers the only time Hannibal has ever touched him like that, a long time ago. He tries to erase all the images, he wants to go back to his bedroom, his new life, the woman that wants him. He tries to continue with what he was doing, but it is just strike #2, he kisses Molly instead, she holds him, and she is content with them just falling asleep, she always understands so well.</p><p>And then it happens for the third time. Will had even avoided having sex with Molly for a while because of it. He is topping her, kisses her and when he pulls away Hannibal is gazing back at him, with a look that is hard to describe, you don't know if he is asking something, learning, admiring, or making a statement. "I won't leave easily". But the look changes quickly, and now there is only a familiar calm in it. That's it. Will stops trying to erase the image. He gives up. His face releases tension and only <em>seems</em> to be at peace again. He will be content with ignoring it. Because Hannibal isn't really there. If he kisses... him... nothing is really happening, right? Right. Will stops himself from smirking at Hannibal, and now Molly believes he is truly at peace again. But instead it is Hannibal who has an evil smile only in his eyes, "ignore that", Will thinks, and calmly leans down, starts kissing a bit differently, rougher and meaner, and is perfectly capable of continuing with what he was doing. He is able to finish this time, and Molly is happy with the results. He prepares to fall asleep like he is triumphant, like he has succeeded, and thinks how "all this doesn't mean anything, this is just another way of his to torment me." He is good at tormenting people. It sure won't matter the next countless times it happens.</p><p>When Will sees Hannibal again after 3 years, he underestimates Hannibal's ability to see right through him. He tells him "you just came here to look at me" with a smirk on his face. Will can't help but lose his composure a little and a faint panic starts somewhere inside his head, "well fuck, I really hope he can't see any further than <em>that</em>", is it just paranoia? or maybe Will has to try his best to keep his emotions in check, (can so many emotions be kept in check?) not give him the slightest subtle sign that he has in fact been looking at him in an unconventional way for a while now. "Came to get the old scent again" and Will is internally relieved when he realizes what he is talking about. Can even feel...disappointed. Truly, beyond the need to manipulate him.</p><p>Alana asks him "how did you feel about seeing him again?" and Will feels so many indescribable emotions at once, that he chooses the only one he can identify without the slightest struggle. "It felt.. like Hannibal was looking all the way through to the back of my skull" and he lets out a nervous laugh because, what would've happened if he had seen more in there? But the real question for Will was: now that I've seen him, will the visions stop?</p><p>It's almost frustrating that Molly isn't with him to test it. But at least, Will thinks, "I'm not dreaming about him anymore"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>